User blog:Nearó Unlimited/Nanbaka Review--Episode 16: Building 5's Betrayal
Yo, fellow inmates and prison guards, we're back yet again to take a look at what the (beep!) is going on in this week's episode. With the third episode of Season 2 and the second episode of the year, we're finally getting some story development and a quick taste of what this season will be all about, but we're seemingly getting more questions than answers as you'll see throughout this review. As a whole, this episode provides us with 4 "sections" that provides a few new characters, some history behind Nanba Prison as a whole but also the ground-level for what's to come for this season. Before we get into the review I'd just like to pinpoint that I've made some slight adjustments onto how I present this review as a whole. I'm still keeping the images and all that extra stuff, but I'm adding more of my own thoughts into the review and removing more of the synopsis parts of it all. Episode06Mitsuru03.gif|But I think it's time to start this Review. Building 5's Betrayal Nearó.Nanbaka16.01.gif Nearó.Nanbaka16.02.gif Nearó.Nanbaka16.03.gif Nearó.Nanbaka16.04.gif The first section we start off with something that at least caught my interest right off the bat, Upa's talisman, but more specifically the part where Upa says that he can't take it off. I found those simple words to be crucial to what's going on later in the episode. But before we get to that we see that Rock is hanging out at Building 5, for what reason we were never given but I suspect it has to do with simple training from Yamato's part. Nevertheless, it escalates to Rock challenging Samon Gokuu to test his strength but is defeated with little effort. Yamato even comments on how Samon is actually far stronger than we've thought to believe in previous episodes. I thought this was a marvellous way to show the strength a supervising officer is meant to uphold as all we've really seen before this is Hajime who's considered the Nr. 1 Supervisor in Nanba Prison. Other than that we meet up with the first sceptical character of the week, Houzuki Sanzou. His design, in my opinion, is really something but already at first glance I don't trust this guy for 5 minutes, but maybe that's just me. "I hate pretty boys!" - Uno Nearó.Nanbaka16.05.gif| Nearó.Nanbaka16.06.gif Nearó.Nanbaka16.07.gif Nearó.Nanbaka16.08.gif The second section consists of having the Warden taking her leave in order to discuss things with the commissioner and that we'll prob not see her until the end of the season. Before we go on I'd like to point out that there were only 11 Guards out of the 13 in total. (Unless if the Warden and Mitsuru actually have Buildings of their own.) Besides this, we get are introduced to the deputy supervising officer of Building 8, Mao Nimaijita, also referred to as Cat for his overall appearance who doesn't seem harmful at first but quickly turns out to be troublemaker with a bad mouth. We finally get some information concerning the upcoming antagonist of this season, Enki Gokuu, who without a doubt sounds and looks like he was the Nr. 1 Supervisor before Hajime. Personally, I feel there's more to the story behind Enki's incident in the past so I'm really hoping that we see more of that in future episodes. Nearó.Nanbaka16.09.gif|A wolf in sheep’s clothing. Nearó.Nanbaka16.10.gif Nearó.Nanbaka16.11.gif Nearó.Nanbaka16.12.gif This last section tones everything down a notch for a moment as we're introduced to our last character which is Noriko Sanzou who just like her brother has a really splendid design to her, but just like Houzuki, I don't trust her and if anything I think she's a wolf in sheep’s clothing. But without going too much into detail about her we turn to the scene where someone is taking a few talismans which I think we all suspect is the reason for Rock and Yamato's later change of personality and actions. The most obvious suspect for this would be Houzuki but I'm for some reason also suspicious of the cat character as well, but we can only wait and see. The last thing I'd like to highlight is the relationship between some of the Veteran Supervisors within Nanba Prison, I like how despite the fact that they're most often competing against each other or simply having arguments, they've got moments when they look out for each other despite the past. Good Guy Points to the Supervisors this episode. Nearó.Nanbaka16.13.gif Nearó.Nanbaka16.14.gif Final Thoughts Overall I think this whole thing was well made in order to introduce the incoming season's plot and most of its characters. Nanbaka is indeed a Comedy but just like the previous Season we can really see this serious, dark theme that keeps the storyline going. But as I mentioned by the start of the review, I think we're given more questions than answers: What exactly caused Enki to kill that Prisoner, Who's the person responsible for Rock and Yamato's outburst, Who are the last two Supervisors or does the Warden and Broadcaster have their own buildings? These are all questions that atleast I'm very curious about so what do you think about them? Was there anything you noticed about the episode and what did you like or didn't like about it? So many questions, but so many more episodes to look forward to! Episode06Mitsuru.gif|I'll see you later! Category:Blog posts